I have a confession to make
by HadesGhostGirl
Summary: John Watson is James Bond's younger brother. (Set after series 3 and during Skyfall). Oh and Q is the 3rd Holmes Brother. (may include Johnlock, Mystrade and 00Q.. not sure yet)
1. Chapter 1

I have a confession to make. I've been keeping a secret. A huge secret. Only one person knows what this secret entitles completely, and well he and I haven't spoken for a while now… Well, that's not entirely true, we got back in touch after he faked his death and Sherlock had come back from his.

I know, my life is screwed, it's nothing new.

I think I have confused you now, right? Well, Sherlock doesn't know everything about me. In fact he knows everything about my cover.

Yes, that's right. My name is not John Watson…. It is actually Johnathan Bond, so I suppose it is half true, right? Harry Watson isn't my sister either, she's just an old friend of mine. I thank you Harry for being so helpful! Couldn't have kept this charade going as long as I did without the background you helped me create, so thanks again. I did go to Afghanistan and I was a Doctor in the war, and a soldier. However before that my brother and I, yes I have a brother, were part of the secret services, MI6 if you will. I never reached double oh status, but he did. His name was Bond, of course, James Bond. He was 007 and we rarely were separate whilst working. Of course I couldn't kill the suspects without having to fill out hundreds of forms and having my gun revoked for a month, so I let James do that if it came to it (As all he had to do was justify the kill).

I left MI6 and went to Afghan, where I got shot and then came back to London. In London I found a flat share with one Sherlock Holmes and made many friends, but this story doesn't begin until after Sherlock's return.

Many of you may be confused as to why I threw the memory stick Mary gave me into the fire at the Holmes family home, are you not?

Well she has her secrets and I have mine, so I thought it better to leave her with her secrets so I wouldn't feel too guilty about not revealing mine. Of course that meant both of us were under a false name, so the marriage didn't really mean much in that department (it was still out of love though people!), and that our lives would continue to become complicated until nothing was left of the love we shared.

Our marriage became unhappy fairly quickly, and I was kicked out of the house on several occasions. On those nights I would stay back at 221B with Sherlock, it was on one of these nights that James came to me.

"We have a problem," He told me when I answered the door.

"And what's that?" Was my reply.

"Skyfall," is all the information he gave.

"Double oh seven, move over, I know you came to talk to your brother but I came to see mine!" A voice said from behind James.

James moved out of the way, and a short young man pushed past and disappeared up the stairs. "Sorry about Q," James said.

"Q?" I asked, completely shocked. "Q? As in the Quatermaster?"

"I know he seems young but give him a chance, he's good at what he does."

Then I realised just what the young man had said. "Brother? He just said brother?" I know, a secret agent, turned army doctor, turned blogger should be more eloquent but really, what do you expect? I thought Sherlock only had one brother. "He's Sherlock's brother?"

"Yes, John," an all too familiar voice said from behind James. "Now can you tell me how you know Mr Bond?"

This is where my life started to change. "John, you didn't tell them?"

"Erm… no?" Again my excellent use of the English language is seen.

"John, you should have known this would come back to bite you!" James snapped at me.

"I see," Mycroft said. "Well, Mr Bond," Mycroft was looking at me when he spoke. "I assume you have many other secrets, yes?"

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you didn't pry!" I should have known that there was no prying needed once he had my name, and my relation to James.

"Oh goody," I had heard Sherlock say as he came down the stairs, Q following shortly behind him. "Mycroft, my least favourite older brother."

"I'm your only older brother, Sherlock."

"Hello, Mycroft," Q had greeted his brother.

"Quinten," Was Mycroft's response. For the sake of you readers I shall continue to call Quinten 'Q' unless his full name was used.

"Your actual name begins with Q?" James asked, Q had nodded. "Well I thought 'M' was just randomly assigned."

"It's not?"

"No," Mycroft answered me.

"Bond, what are you doing here?" Sherlock asked, as if he didn't already know.

"I've read your file," James stated. "Do you really need to ask?"

Sherlock had given James one glance before saying "I hope your little family reunion was not as complicated and annoying as ours is about to be." It took Mycroft hearing us interacting to realise what my connection to James was, yet Sherlock got it just with a glance. Each of the Holmes brothers have a… I suppose you could call it a 'specialist subject', Q's is technology, Mycroft's is politics and Sherlock's is deducing people. If they could ever work together without killing one another, or some poor passer-by, they would be an unstoppable team. But that is never going to happen.

"Q, it was nice meeting you but I think James and I should really be leaving!" I am unashamed to say I ran from there, dragging my brother along behind me.

"James," I stopped and turned to him. "Skyfall?"

"We can't talk here," He replied. "We'll take my car." And with that he paced ahead of me. Need I say that James is taller than me?


	2. Chapter 2

James led me to his car. "You've still got this old thing?" I asked him.  
>"Of course he has," a very familiar voice from inside the car. "When not you said back in time Bond I didn't think you meant to have a reunion."<br>"This isn't it," James said.  
>"So where are we going?" I asked climbing into the back seat.<br>"Like M said," James replied. "Back in time."  
>I remembered what James had said to me at my own door. "Oh."<br>"Oh?" M said. "Where are we going?"  
>"Back in time," I said, starting to enjoy our game.<br>James started to drive and I decided to message Sherlock;  
>'Going home. JB'<br>If he hadn't worked out our relation; he will now.  
>It took a long time to drive up to Skyfall, including at least one fuel stop. We stopped at the gate upon our arrival.<br>"Is this where you grew up?" M asked.  
>"You know that," James said. "You're know the whole story."<br>I approached them on M's other side and watched the sky. "There's a storm coming."

Back in London, a few hours previously

"What exactly did you want, Quintet?" Sherlock asked.

"I need your help," Q told his brothers. For this entire exchange I only have the brothers word for what happened and sometimes I don't know if they are lying to me, I will try to recreate it by the word of all three rather than just one of them.

"You need us both, brother Dear?" Mycroft asked (Sherlock claims his comment to be far snobbier than Q or Mycroft say).

"Yes," Q pulled his laptop from his bag and opened it. He curled up in Sherlock's chair (As Sherlock had stretched full length on the sofa) and settled the open laptop gently on the side of his thigh. "I need to lay a false trail for Silva. They need to be just right. Too big and he'll overlook them, too small and he might not even notice them, but they need to be small enough that only Silva will notice."

"Quinten, you do need to think about where to lay these 'bread crumbs' as well," Mycroft pointed out.

"Perhaps someone from MI6 could be useful," Sherlock suggested.

"I'm from MI6," Q protested. From here I am fairly certain every account from the three of them is false. But somewhere around here, Tanner was called and they finally managed to agree on something. The trail began being lain.

Tanner, stood in the temporary Q branch, watched as the crumbs the brothers lay appeared on the map. It was then that Mallory, his arm in a sling, walked in. At first he was standoffish towards the brothers and their plan your throw Silva off, but he quickly came around and helped them in the scheme.

I'm fairly certain that a large portion of Mallory's standoffish behaviour was to do with the immaturity of the argument between the brothers. (Tanner has informed me that Q's cats were threatened and cake was mentioned an obscene amount).


End file.
